Rencontres
by Pendule
Summary: Une Fanfic sur Unknown Movies : Toujours en cavale, le tueur et son assistant sont en halte à Paris, et le tueur décide de partir en balade nocturne, un de ses anciens rituels ancrés dans son être depuis l'enfance, il va y faire une étrange rencontre qui le bousculera et influencera son futur. OOC, Tueur "X" Assistant, pairing K&T, pas de lemon, un peu de guimauve mais à la fin.


Titre : Rencontres.

Raiting : K & T.

Univers: Unknown Movies.

Pairing : Le tueur et L'Assistant, évidement :3 !

Attention :

Si cette fanfiction dérange Inthepanda ou Gydias, je suis prête à la retirer de suite.

Bon sang ! Me voilà enfin de retour ! Trois mois sans pouvoir rien écrire, la torture ! Et puis vous m'avez manqué :3 Alors j'espère que ça va vous plaire, pour un retour, j'écris totalement en impro, je ne sais même pas qui apparaîtra dans cette fanfic ni quel thème elle aura X)

Enjoy, bisous sur la tempe gauche, munissez vous d'une cannette de Dr Pepper, écoutez un morceau que vous appréciez, et rendez-vous à la fin pour les plus courageux !

-Chiyuki-San.

 _Rencontres._

Le tueur se baladait le long du fleuve dans lequel se reflétait la lune,

ses pas résonnaient sur les pavés gris,

il observait l'eau effectuer de légers remous,

les alentours étaient calmes, tout l'opposé du Paris bruyant du centre,

ho il n'était pas si loin des boutiques,

mais il était plus proches des simples bars ou étudiants et alcooliques se mélangeaient.

La clope au bec,

les mains dans les poches,

les cheveux en bataille,

il aimait ces moments là,

ces moments de solitude sans penser aux flics,

au cinéma, ou aux meurtres,

l'âme autant en paix qu'il pouvait se l'autorisé.

Une légère brise venait faire danser la fumé de sa cigarette qui s'élevait vers le ciel en tournoyant.

Un groupe de jeunes passa tout près de lui,

il étaient dans une discussion visiblement animé,

lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à son niveau,

un des garçon tourna la tête vers lui,

le regardant de ses grands yeux noir,

il inclina la tête vers lui en lui adressant un «bonsoir» enjoué,

le tueur, d'abord surpris,

lui rendis sa joyeuse apostrophe.

Les -trois autres garçons- d'après ce qu'avait pu observer le tueur levèrent la tête en direction de cette personnes dont il remarquaient dès à présent la présence.

Ils regardèrent avec interrogation leur ami d'habitude si timide,

se lancèrent un regard entendeur et interpellèrent l'homme en face d'eux.

« _Hé l'ami !_ _Ça te dit de te joindre à nous, histoire de boire un verre ? »_ Lança le plus grand d'entre eux.

Le tueur surpris par cette question, les observa d'un regard d'abord surpris puis méfiant.

 _« Allez, juste un p'tit verre avec quelques jeunes, tu nous parlera de ce que tu veux, apprend nous des choses, t'a l'air d'avoir une vie intéressante ! »_

Le tueur sembla hésiter puis se dit qu'ils ne l'avaient pas reconnus, et puis instruire quelques gosses pourrait être une bonne idée...

 _« Ouai, pourquoi pas... Ont va où, alors ? »_ lança t'il en s'avançant à une distance raisonnable, toujours méfiant mais un regard amusé par la réaction du plus jeune trahissaient sa posture.

 _« Yes ! C'est moi qui choisi où on va alors !_ Cria le garçon en s'élançant vers un escalier qui remontait vers a rue.

Les amis du jeune hommes, visiblement habitués à ce genre de réaction le suivirent en souriant, et invitèrent le tueur à faire de même.

Tout quatre arrivés au sommet des marches, ils se mirent à chercher le jeune étudiant qui avait disparu de leur champs de vision.

Le tueur se retourna vers la gauche et tomba nez à nez avec le garçon qui avait cherché à lui faire une blague, il sourit doucement et sourit le jeune homme qui s'était remis en marche.

Alors qu'ils marchaient tout quatre, deux par deux, le compagnon de voyage du tueur lui adressa la parole :

 _« Pardon pour l'attitude de Louis, il est assez impulsif et ne réfléchi pas vraiment à ce qu'il fait, il le fait, c'est tout, peu importe le reste, s'il ne le fait pas, il ressemble à un enfant qui veut des bonbons »_ Expliqua le garçon à son intention, en rigolant.

 _« J'avais remarqué, en effet » Répondit le tueur en rigolant doucement également._

 _L_ e tueur était heureux, cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti... à sa place, ouai, c'était ça, il se sentait à sa place, avec ses jeunes, oubliant tout le reste.

Après quelques cinq minutes de marche plus tard, et une petite discussion avec les trois jeunes hommes durant laquelle le tueur avait appris les prénoms de chacun, Louis pour le petit, Max pour le grand, Théo pour celui qui lui avait adressé la parole, et Édouard pour le dernier.

Le tueur s'était présenté sous le faux nom de Élias, il aimait se prénom, calme, apaisant et intentionné, tout son contraire, mais en public, ça avait toujours été le sien.

Arrivés au bars, Louis en face de lui était pendu à ses lèvres, un verre de Dr Pepper à la main.

Les trois autres garçons écoutaient également « Élias » parler de cinéma une bière à la main, une cigarette dans l'autre, le tueur, les mêmes objets à la main, racontait tout ce qu'il pouvait à propos de cinéma inconnu, autant qu'il pouvait car il savait que cet instant prendrait fin à un moment ou à un autre, par la fatigue, les pulsions, ou l'ivresse.

Des vieux titres sortaient des enceintes dispersées en hauteurs dans chaque coin de la pièce.

La discussion allait bon train, le temps filait à toute vitesse et « Élias » continuait sa leçon sans s'arrêter.

L'euphorie provoqué par cet étrange instant le rendait presque en trance, les quatre garçons écoutaient son récit, fascinés par le savoir de cet homme qui n'était pas loin d'avoir le même âge qu'eux.

Les verres filaient, le paquet de cigarettes atteignait ses derniers retranchements.

La fin de la soirée approchait dangereusement, et le tueur l'anticipait lentement.

Enfin, le moment tant redouté arriva, malgré tout les efforts que le tueur avait pu faire.

« Et... voilà..., sur ce... je suis heureux que ça vous ai plu... » dit le tueur d'un ton si bas que la fin de sa phrase mourut dans un murmure.

C'était étrangement douloureux, et virulent, au fond de lui, il ne voulait pas que cela s'arrête, il voulait juste rester un petit peu plus avec eux, juste quelques heures, quelques minutes, quelques secondes de plus lui suffiraient.

Mais cela n'avait aucun sens, peu importe le temps de plus qu'il passerait avec eux, il y aurait toujours une fin, douloureuse, et brusque, il y a toujours une fin de toute façon, et c'est toujours le pire moment, celui qui vous brise le cœur, qui vous tord l'estomac, et qui le soir vous fait trembler de peur, la peur que les personnes avec qui vous les avez partagé oublient tout, que ce qui pour vous était si important ne soit que pour eux qu'un détail, qu'un détail... C'est douloureux comme mot ça, parce que, qu'est-ce que c'est qu'un « détail » N'est-ce pas sous-estimer quelque chose que de le rabaisser à une chose infime et inutile, de le négliger au point qu'elle puisse être oubliée comme si elle n'avait jamais existé ?!

Enfin, bref, je m'égare (Mais qui parle, le tueur, le narrateur, un des jeunes garçon ? Mystère ~ X) )

Ils se regardèrent tout cinq, un peu gêné.

Ils se levèrent en quasi synchronisation (A que c'est marrant c'est la synchro holala le maléfice holala j'imite mal le tueur ) et se dirigèrent vers le comptoir du bar, ils commandèrent chacun une dernière bière, pour le trajet bien sur, sauf Louis, qui roule tourne toujours au Dr Pepper.

La porte se referma en un tintement lorsque tout trois furent sortit.

Leur souffle se mélangeant formait un nuage dans le ciel.

La nuit était noire mais malgré tout les étoiles étaient présentes et brillaient vivement.

Il fallait dire que la nuit devait déjà être bien entamée, le tueur sortit de sa poche sa montre à gousset aux finitions argentées, un souvenir de son père, 04h37, lis-il, en effet ce n'était pas vraiment l'heure à laquelle il finissait ses balades nocturnes, elles étaient quand même moins longues, fallait pas déconner non plus, tueur mais pas insomniaque, enfin, pas tout le temps, on va dire.

Ils reprirent l'escalier qu'ils avaient empruntés quelques heures plus tôt, las rue était déserte, le quai tout autant.

Le silence n'était pas de trop, pensa le tueur, et il n'était pas pesant, chacun pensait à ce qu'il venait de se passer, et se demandait comment cela allait finir.

Le tueur était calme, finalement c'était mieux que cela prenne fin, ne disait-ont pas que les choses les plus courtes étaient les meilleurs ?

Il n'allait pas faire plus ample connaissance avec eux, il ne voulait pas, aucun numéros, aucun réseau social , tout à l'oral, juste un moment de partagé ensemble, sans contraintes, spontané, et partagé.

Le tueur sortit de sa poche son paquet de Lucky Strikes, la dernière se dit-il, il devrait faire le pleins juste à l'ouverture des bureaux de tabac les plus proches, sans cela il se ferait repérer, et il fallait dire qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se faire coffrer maintenant après ce qu'il venait de se passer, il avait encore quelque chose à faire, enfin peut-être, il ne savait plus vraiment de toute façon.

Chacun levant le regard vers la personne en face de lui, ils s'observèrent en silence.

Chaque regard convergea vers le tueur qui baisa la tête en mettant sa main en étau autours de sa cigarette et de son briquet, il inspira la première bouffée et rejeta son crane en arrière, un petit soupir de contentement et un léger sourire presque paisible, sentant des regards braqués sur lui, il renversa sa tête en avant et remarqua ces cinq paires d'yeux l'observant.

Un petit air étonné sur le visage, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres, il leur lança un petit « _On fait quoi, maintenant ? »._

Les cinq garçon, visiblement gêné de dire ce qu'ils voulaient, regardaient tout penaud le sol ou le cour d'eau.

Louis s'approcha calmement du tueur, le tueur croisa son regard et rougi légèrement, remarquant que le visage du jeune homme n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du siens, il sentait son souffle sur lui.

 _« Et bien_ _c'est qu'il est assez tard, et qu'on es plutôt fatiguée et que... »_

 _« C'est pas grave, je comptais pas tarder non plus »_ répondit-t'il avec un doux sourire.

Soulagé de ne pas froisser leur ami d'un soir, Louis se tourna vers ses compagnons, un grand sourire au lèvre.

 _« Vous voyez, il n'allait pas se vexer ! »_

Les jeunes hommes eurent un rire gêné, en lançant un regard désolé au tueur.

Louis se retourna vers « Elias » et le serra dans ses bras, ho ce n'était pas un «câlin » à proprement parler, plutôt une sorte de phrase tactile qu'on n'aurait pas vraiment envie de dire, et puis il prononça cette phrase, cette phrase qui faisait perdre la tête au tueur, cette phrase qu'il avait maintes et maintes fois rêvé d'entendre mais qui jamais ne lui fût adressée, oui, cette phrase c'était :

 _« Merci, merci pour tout ce que tu nous a appris, c'était une superbe soirée, je ne l'oublierai jamais »_

Un merci, enfin, de la gratitude, tout ce qu'il avait fait auparavant valait enfin la peine d'avoir été accompli, son travail et son savoir était enfin reconnu, et ça, ça comptait plus pour lui que n'importe quoi d'autre.

Ses bras tapotèrent gentiment les épaules du jeunes, un sourire attendri sur les lèvres.

Une fois cette étreinte inattendue, Louis se recula jusqu'à être à hauteur de ses amis, qui eux aussi adressèrent leurs remerciement au tueur toujours plus comblé.

Après ce moment presque émouvant, (j'ai dit presque hein, faut pas déconner non plus, c'est un tueur, pas une collégienne )

ils s'observèrent une dernière fois, gravant à tout jamais cette image dans leur crane, et tournèrent les talons, sans un regard en arrière.

Le tueur s'élança vers le coin le moins éclairé de Paris, vers les endroits que beaucoup évitaient.

Élias s'échappait avec les 5 jeunes hommes, laissant alors la place au tueur divaguant des heures précédentes.

À l'exception près que ce tueur-ci avait les yeux remplis d'images qu'il n'osait auparavant même pas imaginer dans ses rêves les plus fou.

Ce tueur-là affichait un sourire niais sur son visage, il avait les yeux dans le vague, se noyant dans le fleuve à ses côtés.

Se ressassant sa soirée passée, il constata qu'à aucun moment il n'avait eu des pulsions, que ce soit sexuelle, meurtrières, ou autre, et cela l'enchantait réellement.

Il se mit -de façon impulsive- à siffloter joyeusement un vieil air des Rita-Mitsouko.

C'était avec une démarche presque dansante qu'il avait atteint le dernier escalier des bords de la Seine, sa destination finale.

Il gravit les marche quatre à quatre, pris d'un soudain revigorement.

Arrivé en haut, il considéra la rue pavé vide devant lui et traversa la route fantôme.

Tout était calme et apaisant autour de lui, et pourtant une envie grandissait à petit feu dans sa poitrine.

Il montait toujours plus, on voyait à peine la fin des marches qui semblaient n'avoir aucune fin.

Il voulait voir Paris illuminé, et pour cela il fallait monter, encore, encore, et encore.

Seulement il n'était pas un surhomme, seulement un tueur passionné de cinéma et actuellement ivre et fatigué.

À bout de souffle, après une bonne demi-heure de marche, il décida que c'était l'endroit qu'il désirait atteindre.

Il devait avouer que la vue lui plaisait, il fallait dire qu'enfant, il n'avait pas vraiment pu profiter de spécatles de ce genre.

Il n'était pas spécialement plus haut qu'ailleurs, mais l'inclinaison du sol et la structure des bâtiments rendaient l'endroit en surplomb.

Il s'accouda à la rambarde devant lui, le vent soufflait toujours, s'engouffrant dans le creux que formaient ses mèches de cheveux avec ses oreilles.

Il était si fort qu'il l'obligeait parfois à plisser les paupières, cachant une partie du paysage.

Un caillou roula à ses côtés, venant de derrière lui.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans son dos.

Il ferma les yeux calmement, attendant que le nouvel arrivant se place à ses côtés.

La rambarde s'inclina légèrement sur sa droite, et un il sentit un bras frôler le sien.

Il rouvrit les yeux te observa longuement son acolyte.

Il portait toujours ses vieilles converses bordeaux et son vieux sweat bleu, toujours visé sur ses épaules.

Ses lunettes également sur son nez, glissaient déjà dangereusement vers le sol, comme irrésistiblement attiré.

Le tueur sourit à la vue de son jeune assistant se débattant avec son sweat afin de retenir ses lunettes avant qu'elles ne tombe.

Après cette aparté quelques peu mouvementés, ils tournèrent tout deux leur visage vers Paris qui semblait les attendre pour resplendir encore plus.

Le tueur observait en coin les lumière qui valsaient le long du visage de l'assistant, explorant toutes les courbes que pouvaient receler son cou, colorant ses joues pales, faisaient pétiller ses yeux parmi cette soirée noircie.

Une main se faufila le long du tueur, se posant légèrement sur épaule droite, un poids contre un morceau de son dos, une tête dans le creux de son coup, l'assistant susurra lentement à son oreille :

 _« Alors, chef, on fait quoi maintenant ?_ _Je suppose que notre petite balade solitaire est dorénavant achevée, chef, et ce ne serait pas réellement judicieux de rester dans cette bonne vieille capitale, nous ne somme pas vraiment apprécié en ses rues, m'a t'il semblé..._

 _Et puis, cet air exécrable m'importune plus que n'importe quel péquenot, et puis, soyons franc, la gueule du loup n'es pas aussi prestigieuse qu'on le dit, ses bas-fond sont pitoyables._

 _Je m'ennuie, tu le sais, ça...? Les cris des gourdasses effrayés et les regards suppliant des idiots me manquent, tu veux les retrouver toi aussi non, chef... ?_

 _Et puis la chambre est trop petite pour... certaines choses...hein, chef. »_

Fasciné par le ton langoureux qu'avait adopté son acolyte et son assurance nouvelle, il lui saisit la taille fermement alors que l'autre se désistait, il marqua un temps d'arrêt et déclara, son regard planté dans le siens :

 _« En effet, tu a raison, -_ Il glissa sa main à l'arrière de son crane, ses lèvres effleurant le bout des siennes – _mais depuis quand ose tu me donner des ordre !? -_ Il tira en arrière la tête de son assistant à l'aide de ses cheveux ébouriffés, il se satisfesit du grimacement de son ami – Son ton se gravit, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

 _« Depuis que nous sommes ensembles »_ répondit-il, un sourire sadique et charmeur sur les lèvres, les yeux remplis d'appréhension.

Le cœur du tueur rata un battement, ses cils bougèrent, ses paupières clignèrent, ses yeux scrutant le regard de l'autre, recherchant une certaine contradiction, le coin de ses lèvres s'affaissa, sa main dé-serra son emprise, il amorça un mouvement de recule, tenant toujours fermement près de lui le corps anxieux de son assistant, son corps trembla de tout son long, et un frisson parcourut son échine.

Il rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes et mordit à pleine la chair tendre, une grimace de la part de l'homme sous lui et une morsure ressentit sur ses lèvres confirma toutes les attentes du tueur.

Il enlaça plus fortement son compagnon, refermant totalement son bras autour de sa taille, le pressant contre lui, le nichant au creux de sa clavicule, à l'aide de sa main libre, il approcha son crane tout contre le siens, leur regards se noyant dans son opposé, leurs lèvres se méllèrent dans un combat de folie et leurs bouchent s'ouvrirent, se battant pour une bataille dans laquelle aucunes ne voulaient perdre.

S'abandonnant au sensations nouvelles, l'assistant se laissa mener, confiant son corps à son tueur aimé.

Pleinement conscient de cet offrande, le tueur en question mis fin à l'étrange danse, et repris son souffle.

Il observa calmement le jeune homme sous lui suffocant.

Ses joues rougies par l'excitation attirèrent l'intérêt du tueur qui les pinça tendrement en câlinant son assistant.

 _« Tu es pardonné, idiot, mais ne pense pas avoir tout les droits dorénavant, nous rentrons, nous partons demain, réfléchis à la destination qui te ferait plaisir, j'irais où tu voudras. »_

Touché par cette preuve de confiance et d'amour, pouvait-il supposer, il acquiesça, serrant la main qui lui était proposé, il s'élança de son propriétaire et sourit.

 **Finalement, les sorties nocturnes ne seront plus douloureuses maintenant** , pensa le tueur, et il sourit à son tour, remerciant les 5 garçons et son assistant de lui avoir donné une nouvelle chance, lui qui en avait gâchées tant.

FIN...

 _Chiyuki : Fini ~ !_

 _Bon sang enfin ! Deux mois sans écrire, j'avoue j'pensais pas que cela me manquerait autant, je me suis découvert une autre passion finalement X)_

 _Enfin bon, j'espère que cela vous plaira, moi j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire en tout cas !_

 _Bon il y a quelques OOC et du guimauve, m'enfin m'en voulez pas, s'il vous plaît, j'suis gentille moi :3_

 _Si ça vous a plu ou non, laissez moi une review et dites moi ce que vous en pensez, je ferai en sorte de m'améliorer lors des prochaines fanfic_

 _:3 !_

 _Vous l'aurez remarqué, j'ai détaillé un peu plus que d'habitude, je m'habitue au fait d'écrire des passages détaillés, peut-être que le lemon tardera moins que je ne le pensais, à voir :3_

 _J'attend de voir vos réactions face à ça, et vos conseils surtout :3_

 _Et ma boite de messages privés est toujours ouverte à vous !_

 _PS : Vous connaissez Mr Yéyé ?_

 _Merci d'avoir lu,_

 _prenez soin de vous,_

 _un bisous sur la tempe gauche,_

 _à bientôt,_

 _-Chiyuki-San._


End file.
